


犬派萬歲

by cheryllui8299



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheryllui8299/pseuds/cheryllui8299
Summary: 是真的動物文學了。
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	犬派萬歲

**Author's Note:**

> ※鶴平文，笨蛋情侶的日常  
> ※小甜文不需要邏輯  
> ※真·動物文學  
> ※完全不重要的資訊：其實作者本人是貓派。

無聊的午後，成員們不能出門，各個都快發霉了，見多識廣的Naoto決定拿出有趣的東西增添娛樂。

「這是能短暫變成動物的藥丸喔！」

獎震驚的問：「認真的嗎？這不合理吧。」

但他的聲音馬上就被興奮的小屁孩們蓋過，以汐恩和翔也為首，一群人圍著Naoto吵吵鬧鬧的研究藥丸。

「那豈不是有兩隻狐狸？」  
「豆醬一定是柴犬呀！」  
「我一定是超帥的動物，狼之類的。」  
「算了吧純喜，你應該是哈士奇。」

「喂……你們也太容易接受奇怪的設定了吧。」獎無力。

站在獎旁邊，遠遠旁觀著人群的瑠姬，聞言轉過頭來：「別想那麼多了，你不覺得很有趣嗎？」

喂喂，你這笑容有點邪惡呀，獎心裡吐槽著。

躍躍欲試的成員們很快就發現，藥丸只有十顆，於是在殘酷的抽籤後，今日運氣欠佳的汐恩獲選「當人」這個選項。

「什麼嘛……真沒意思。」汐恩悶悶不樂，祥生見狀湊到他身邊安慰他：「這樣你可以幫我們拍照呀。」

汐恩看著在眼前毛絨絨的金髮腦袋，再對上祥生含笑的狗狗眼，忍不住聯想到粉絲做的小動物對比圖，啊……黃金獵犬看起來應該很好揉，想到這汐恩精神又來了，伸手搓揉了祥生的的髮頂兩下。

「交給我！」

雖然不知道汐恩為什麼心情又好了起來，但總歸是好事，祥生想著。

\--------

藥丸的作用需要睡過一覺才會發生作用，所有成員興沖沖吞了藥丸就衝回宿舍就寢，沒有人陪伴的汐恩只好也跟著去午睡，向來鬧哄哄的宿舍得到了暫時的寧靜。

汐恩是被一陣喧鬧聲吵醒的，他看了眼時鐘，發現已經過了兩個小時，連忙揣著手機出了房間。

然後兩隻個黑影快速的竄了過去，嚇的汐恩收回前踏的腳，定眼一看是隻黑柴犬追著哈士奇跑，頑皮的嘗試想要咬住哈士奇的大尾巴。

呃，這是……豆醬還有……純喜嗎？汐恩還來不及出聲，兩隻狗就轉彎消失在走廊尾端。

他抓了抓睡的亂七八糟的頭髮，決定還是先去找祥生，才剛走到樓梯要上樓，又被轉角後出現的白色毛團嚇了一跳。

差點被踩到尾巴的布偶貓不爽地盯著汐恩，趁著他還沒反應過來，對著眼前的小腿啃了一口。

「嘶！好痛。」汐恩彈開，抱著小腿單腳在原地跳了幾下緩解疼痛，然後見著布偶貓踏著優雅的步伐慢步而去，毛絨絨的大尾巴甩來甩去，汐恩竟然可以從他的背影看出不爽的情緒。

這是瑠姬吧，他在不開心什麼？汐恩滿心疑惑。

上了樓梯後就看見他的目標物，一隻金毛獵犬正在嘗試用爪子按住松鼠的尾巴，松鼠看起來不太高興，尾巴都炸毛了，繞著圈圈躲避金毛獵犬。

不知道祥生為什麼在欺負拓實，但汐恩還是先開口阻止：「祥生！」

兩隻小動物同時停下動作，抬頭看了汐恩一眼，然後繼續轉圈圈。

松鼠眼見繞不掉黃金獵犬的追擊，於是想開溜，靈巧的竄過汐恩身邊往樓下衝去，黃金獵犬呆了兩秒才反應過來，想跟著往樓下去，被汐恩往前一撲，正好抓個正著。

「抓到你啦！別再欺負拓實了。」坐在地板將毛絨絨的大狗抱個滿懷，汐恩如願以償地開始擼起了狗：「毛比我想像中要硬欸……」

黃金獵犬：「……」

「真可愛，讓我親一個！」

「……！」黃金獵犬開始掙扎，奈何滋賀猛男的臂力也不是蓋的，牢牢地固定住他，然後爽快的親了一下金色的腦袋。

見掙扎無效，黃金獵犬放棄了，一臉「隨便你吧」的表情，45度角的望著走廊的燈，讓汐恩為所欲為的擼。

搓揉的正high的汐恩，背後被輕輕地頂了一下，轉頭看到一隻黑兔子在他身後。

「翔也？」黑兔子點點頭做出回應，然後轉身跳了幾步，又轉頭回來看汐恩，彷彿是要他跟著走。

汐恩疑惑了一下，就在分心的同時，懷裡的金毛獵犬利用機會掙扎竄了出去，飛快地往樓下跑去，速度快得像是一陣金色旋風。

祥生今天怎麼回事呀！汐恩有點氣餒，沒有狗可以擼了，只好選擇跟著翔也，看看到底想要帶著他去哪裡。

黑兔子蹦蹦跳跳的往走廊另一端前進，最後停在一個汐恩非常熟悉的門口。

是祥生的房間。

咦？什麼意思？汐恩摸不著頭緒的推開了沒鎖的門。

祥生的房間如同他的人一樣清爽且乾淨，因為被粉絲說像布丁狗，所以最近也迷上了布丁狗的周邊商品，將房間裝飾的軟綿綿又可愛。

不過汐恩的注意力全部被床上的金色毛團吸引了。

白藍相間床鋪上，趴著一隻金毛獵犬的幼崽，看起十分沒有精神。

「祥生？」汐恩有些不肯定的出聲詢問。等等，如果這是祥生，剛剛那隻黃金獵犬是誰！？

小奶狗聽到叫喚，抬起頭看了汐恩一眼似乎在回應他，隨即又趴了回去，這下本來震驚到不行的汐恩也察覺了小奶狗的精神不佳。

「怎麼啦？」

小奶狗沒有回應，倒是本來以為已經離開的黑兔子又蹦了回來，還咬著不知道從哪裡來的繪圖本，上面寫著：「祥生變成小狗狗覺得不開心」

汐恩看完後滿心疑惑：「小狗狗不好嗎？很可愛呀。」

黑兔子翻了一頁：「祥生想變成帥氣的樣子不想是可愛的」

可愛的多好呀！！！汐恩心裡咆哮著，看這毛絨絨軟綿綿的金毛，肉嘟嘟的小肚子，還有水汪汪又無辜的大眼睛，簡直克制不了自己的手，想擼！！！

準備要動手的汐恩覺得哪裡怪怪的，啊！翔也。

他轉頭和黑兔子四目相接，竟然在兔子的臉上看出「吃瓜看戲」的神情，眼神十分熾熱。

無言片刻，汐恩提著黑兔子將他趕出門外。

「@#$%^&@#$%」黑兔子怒視著闔上的門板，發出憤怒的噴氣聲，本來想啃門板下洩憤，後來想想這是祥生的門後還是算了，哼！等變回人再找汐恩算帳。

門內的汐恩倒是蠻心安理得的，反正兔子的動靜也不大，闔上門什麼也聽不見，更何況他現在還有更重要的事情。

汐恩坐到了床邊，輕輕的把小奶狗抱起來，小奶狗沒有反抗，乖乖的窩在他的懷裡，用濕漉漉的眼神看著他。

「哎呀，可愛也很好呀。」

小奶狗發出委屈的嗚咽聲，用濕潤的小鼻子拱了拱正在撫摸他頭的手，表達自己的不滿意。

「小狗狗代表長大有無限可能呀，你以後一定會變成威風凜凜的大狗狗的！祥生不管是什麼樣子都是最棒的！小狗狗大狗狗我都喜歡。」

汐恩為了要哄祥生開心，已經把腦中能用的詞彙量全部攪成一坨，胡言亂語的通通丟了出來，不過可能是他急著要哄人的神情太過於認真，笨拙卻又努力的樣子讓祥生的內心柔軟了起來。

小奶狗從他懷裡笨拙的轉了身，汐恩配合著動作把他放上了床鋪，抖了抖蹭亂的金毛，本來無精打采垂著的尾巴又搖起來。

汐恩忍不住又揉了小腦袋兩下，然後被親暱的蹭了兩下後突然想到來的目的：「我們來拍照吧！」

「汪！」

\----------

隔日清晨，手機鬧鈴響起，亮起的螢幕上是張少年抱著小奶狗的合照，過了不久，被窩裡伸出了一隻手把響個不停鬧鈴關掉。

汐恩頂著雞窩頭造型從被窩裡爬了出來，看到床邊放著祥生摺整齊的睡衣，發呆了片刻才反應過來，應該是半夜祥生變回人型後拿來穿上的。

簡單梳洗後，他輕快的往一樓走去，準備開始全新的一天。

一踏入餐廳就看到景瑚坐在祥生身旁靠的很近，黏黏糊糊的不知道說著什麼，汐恩挑了挑眉往他們走近，就聽見景瑚委屈告狀的聲音。

「……然後汐恩就緊緊抱著我不讓我走，還親了我好多口！」

他都忘記這件事情了！！！汐恩嚇得毛都快炸起來了。

「對對對，要不是我去叫汐恩，他根本沒發現自己認錯了。」翔也在一旁煽風點火，抬頭看到汐恩來了忍不住幸災樂禍的打招呼：「啊，早安呀汐恩。」

哼哼，誰叫你昨天敢扔我出去。

「……那個……嘶！好痛。」汐恩嘗試想若無其事搭在祥生肩膀的手，立刻被重重的拍了一下。

祥生滿臉寫著不開心從位置上起身，繞過了站在他身後的汐恩，往門口走去，正好瑠姬走了進來。

受了委屈的祥生第一時間找哥哥告狀：「瑠姬嗚嗚嗚嗚……」

雖然瑠姬搞不清楚狀況，但敏銳的察覺兇手是誰，瞇起眼睛盯著汐恩。

完蛋，要被種在樹下了！！！

**Author's Note:**

> 樹下梗請看上一篇(趁機打廣告)  
> 隨手搓了篇毫無邏輯的小短文，只是想證明祥生小狗狗世界無敵可愛。  
> 題外話，瑠姬不開心的原因很有可能是變成貓後就不能擼小奶狗了！犬派死忠擁護者覺得憤怒！！！


End file.
